DRIVERS ED KIM STYLE!
by Intrepidwarriors
Summary: Driving off into the sunset is ssssoooooo romantic...but it can have its consequences! disney rights and royalties....all that crap


**DRIVER'S ED….KIM STYLE!**

Anne Possible placed a plate of steaming vegetables and pot roast in front of her husband and another plate of the same in front of her own chair. She chuckled at the look of satisfaction on her husband's face as his hands poised with knife and fork on either side of his plate. He looked like an ancient hunter ready to strike, the look ruined only by a line of drool running down his chin and dripping onto the plate. Thankfully, the mashed potatoes came to the rescue and provided a safe landing pad for each droplet of salivation.

"Somebody's hungry!" Anne commented as James Timothy Possible's fork descended for the second time in rapid motion to pile mashed potato into his frequently opening and closing maw.

Realising he was acting as if it was a 'normal' family dinner with the whole troop, James put his fork down and apologised to his wife through a mouthful of white goo.

"I keep expecting a miniature rocket to knock my fork out of my hand, or worse, blow up the potato all over me and the ceiling!" he said sheepishly, forcefully slowing his chewing to a more sedate pace.

"Or a flying redhead twirling circles round us, literally!" his wife replied, smiling conspiratorially.

A wistful look flitted across Anne's face when she remembered that her three offspring were not joining them tonight. James saw the look and reached across to place a comforting hand on top of hers.

"I miss them too honey, but at least we know they're safe" he said softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"And we get to enjoy a peaceful dinner _without _a show" Anne added, perking up at the thought. "Something that hasn't happened since the tweebs were born!"

James Possible only nodded, once again having resumed the enjoyable task of shovelling his wife's cooking into his mouth, though more slowly than before.

Anne Possible's first attempt at dinner wasn't so successful as the phone rang the instant she raised the fork to her lips.

"Typical!" she muttered angrily as she dropped the fork and raced to get the phone.

James paused long enough to see that she made it in time and then continued eating.

"Hello?!" Anne asked tersely, not happy with the interruption.

"Dr Possible?" the male voice on the other end asked.

"Which one do you want?" Anne asked.

"I don't understand" the voice replied. "I wish to speak with Dr Possible please!"

"You're speaking to Dr Possible" Anne replied. "Unless you want the other Dr Possible?"

"How many of you are there?!" the now exasperated voice asked, clearly confused.

"Two" Anne replied, not offering any additional information.

"Just a second!" the voice said, traces of annoyance evident in his tone.

Anne waited, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds crept past. She was just about to hang up and return to her now only warm dinner when something made her freeze in horror.

"HUDSON!" the male voice bellowed metres away from the phone. "THERE'S TWO OF THEM. ASK THOSE TWO IDIOTS WHO THE HELL I AM SUPPOSED TO TALK TO?!!"

"THE FEMALE ONE CAPTAIN, THE MALE DOCTOR WILL JUST OVERREACT" came the reply to the male voice.

"Stupid kids! Wish they'd get their facts right _beforehand_!" the male voice muttered inches from the phone reception.

"Am I speaking with female Dr Possible?" the male voice asked hopefully.

"You are speaking with Dr Anne Possible, the female Dr Possible, wife to the male Dr Possible and mother of three subsequent Possible children" a now fed up Anne replied. "And just who are you supposed to be?!" she demanded.

"Captain Willoughby of the Middleton Police. We need you to come down to the station as soon as you can ma'am. There's been a little 'incident'."

"The tweebs!" Anne said in frustration, using the nickname her daughter had given her twin sons. "We'll be right down Captain."

Anne raced to the bedroom, grabbed her purse and jacket and entered the kitchen. Flicking the fork out of her husband's grasp, she hauled him up by his shirt collar and dragged him towards the front door.

"Are we going somewhere?" he bleated as she shoved him rudely into the passenger side seat.

"Yes, we are. So hang on!" she shouted as she reversed the car and tore down their home street at full throttle.

"Police station? Why are we at the police station?" James kept asking his wife as she frogmarched him into the station.

"Because you couldn't keep your _you-know-what_ in your pants!" she said huffily, before shushing him so she could speak to the desk officer.

"Captain Willoughby please" she grated out, her eyes swinging wildly in a thin hope of tracking down her errant sons.

A stern faced office approached her and introduced himself as Captain Willougby.

"Where are they?!" Anne demanded. "I have had it up to here with those two!"

The Captain exchanged a look with James Possible and both men took measures to put some distance between themselves and the fired up female next to them.

"Uh, this way if you please Dr Possibles" Captain Willoughby said, leading the way to the rear of the station where the detaining cells were located.

"Mother!" a joyful cry rang out from one of the furtherest cells.

Anne stopped in confusion, her mind trying to make sense of what her ears heard.

"Kim?" she asked in disbelief. Spurred back into movement by her husband's guiding hand, Anne approached the cell holding her newly graduated daughter. "Where are the boys?" she asked, noticing the absence of her sons next to her daughter.

Kim grabbed her mother's hand and burst into tears, too upset to reply.

"They're with Mr Barkin, Mrs P!" a familiar voice rang out from the rear of the cell. Ron stepped out of the shadows and moved next to Kim, slipping his arm round his girlfriend.

"I don't understand. Why are you in here?" Anne asked the more coherent, most-likely-to-be-sometime-in-the-distance-future-son-in-law Ron.

"Because the Middleton Police frown heavily on that sort of reckless driving!" Captain Willoughby replied, shooting a disapproving look in the two teens' direction.

"Reckless driving? What reckless driving? I'll have you know my daughter is nothing but perfect in everything she does! She's a teen superhero you know!" Anne growled out at the Captain, fire evident in her eyes, the protective mothering instinct coming out in full force and a mean right hook.

To his credit, Captain Willoughby only cowled slightly. His experience and training had prepared him to deal with cold blooded murderers and terrorists alike, though Anne Possible did top his list of most scariest thing ever encountered in the line of duty.

"That may be true Dr Possible, but it does not excuse reckless driving in any shape or form!" the Captain replied, refusing to back down from the ardent female in front of him.

Anne turned her back on the Captain and her attention on to Ron. Used to dealing with the junior version's rants and ravings, it was nothing for the Ron-man to face the senior version.

"Ron, what happened?" Anne demanded, trying to ignore her daughter's sobbing until she could hear the full story

"We were at the beach like everyone else and the tweebs blew up Mr Barkin's car.."

"They what?!!" James shrieked in disbelief.

"They blew up his car, but that's not why we're in here…"

"But they blew up his car!" James kept repeating till his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

"Get over it James!" she ordered before motioning Ron to continue his story.

Reassured that he wasn't going to be interrupted anymore, Ron began again. "We were at the beach at the after graduation party and Mr Barkin said he'd make sure that Jim and Tim got back home safe, well, before they blew up his car. Anyway, Kim and I decided to pack it in and we got going fine. As we got airborne, I leant over and gave Kim a kiss" he said matter-of-factly.

"Which caused Miss Possible to swerve into two trees, startle three ducks and crash land into a neighbouring house pool!" Captain Willoughby said with immense satisfaction.

Anne Possible looked strangely calm as she turned to Captain Willoughby and asked "Was there any property damage Captain?"

"Onl…only to your daughter's car Dr Possible. They managed to fly the car out of the pool and there was no damage as far as the owner could tell" the Captain replied, weary of her sudden change of mood.

"So, no damage to public or private property apart from the car, and I assume you have given them a full run down on appropriate driving techniques?"

"As much as I can apply to a flying car Dr Possible, but that's not the point! Your daughter has behaved irresponsibly and with her public image…"

He was cut off by Anne's returning scowl.

"Captain Willoughby, unless you want to see me in a real rage, I suggest you release my daughter and her boyfriend this instance!" she warned menacingly.

Captain Willoughby looked ready to argue but the fact that her husband was trying to get inside the cell himself to get away from his own wife's anger, caused him to change his mind. He quickly unlocked the cell, ushered the teenagers out, refused Mr Possible's request to stay overnight and asked them to all leave as quickly as they could manage, and no, don't worry about paperwork, it was going to strangely disappear sometime later that night.

Leaving Ron to handle Kim, Anne grabbed her husband and pulled him away from the cell door and out to the front of the police station.

Opening the doors of the car, she pushed her husband into the front seat and ordered the teenagers into the back.

"Mum? Are you angry with me?" Kim asked carefully, her tears of shock having finally dried up.

Anne turned round and shone a magnificent smile of reassurance at her daughter.

"No honey, you're safe. That's all that matters to me. That huff and puff was just for the Captain's benefit. Besides, I think your father still holds the record for most things hit in a romantic encounter in a hovering vehicle!" Anne replied, before turning round to buckle her seatbelt.

"Four trees, five ducks and a power pole!" a proud voice said as the car pulled out of the station carpark.

"And Barkin's first car" another voice reminded the first.

THE END.

Page 6 of 6


End file.
